Thats not my name Not anymore
by littlennoitra
Summary: -"Skud?" Daryl flinched and spun around pointing his crossbow at the taller mans head. "That's not my name. Not anymore."- When the Prison is attacked and Daryl is separated from the group, he end up where he started. Where all his past started. Rated T for now. ((should I make this [hurr hurr] Romantic?))
1. Chapter 1

Thats not my name, Not anymore.

Chapter 1

It had been afew hours after the major attack on the prison, forcing everyone out. The walkers had overrun it and had taken some of their group with them. Daryl was told to run, he felt so humiliated. He did what he had to, but let alone he was told by Carol. He didnt even try to protect her, he didnt even know if they were alive. He had been ridding his motercycle for hours. He need to stop. He found a warehouse that looked very falmiliar to him, he didnt know why but it did. Every part of him was telling him to move on, but he decided to stay. The worst that could happen is that that place was infested with walkers.

He sighed as he pulled in to the rocky drive way, where there were two abandoned cars. One van and one black Chevey. Though strangely the black Chevey looked pretty new considering the circumstances.

He looked around for a way in finding keys under a mat and the door they fit in a few feet away. He walked in, crossbow raised. There were no unwanted noises or any walkers inside the compound. He looked through rooms, doors, closets, and found nothing. He let out a sigh of releif when he found a bath room. He might as well try. He turned the shower handle and to his surprise water came out, Hot water. "Thank you, God." He said under his breath, incase he wasn't alone.

Blade sat in his own room, when the oppening of a door disturbed the scilence. He let out a gruff sigh and opened the door to his room slowly, his katana slung around his shoulder. He saw a man, not too old, about the age of 32, walk in, a crossbow in his hand. He was pretty dirty too. But how did he find the key, while, yes, It was under a mat, the mat was old, it was too simple for anyone to find it. The young man looked familiar. Someone he met, a familiar? He couldnt see his face clear anough. He mad his way silently, following the man, along the top platforms of the Warehouse, and when the man made it to the upper levels, blade wnt down. The stranger had walked into the room next to Blade's. He then herd water running. "Found the Shower." He thought. He heard a familiar voice that belonged to the man. "Thank you, God." he heard in the quiet of the Compound.

After taking a long shower, or what felt like one, he walked out, leaving his dirty shirt in the bathroom. With a towel around his neck. The scars from his past's faded remembrance on his chest and stomach. He never really thought of them, or remembered how they got there. He grabed his crossbow from the wall it leaned on and walked out. He needed to know when he would be staying for alittle while. He walked out into the middle of the compound, his crossbow hung at his side.

The man finished and walked out of the room. He began traveling around the warehouse. His crossbow slung at his side. Should be easy to disarm. Then he noticed them. The scars that he thought would never fade, across his back, stomach, chest, there was no way it was him. He decided to get a closer look at the man. Blade made his way, closer to the stranger and say his face. There was no way, could it be him. "Skud?" Blade thought aloud.

He flinched. He hadnt been called that name in years, and when he was called it, it brought back bad memories. Daryl turned around to see an african american man standing infront of him, posibly the same age as him. He knew this man, but he couldnt remember. Why couldnt he remember. "Thats not my name. Dont call me that." He said sternly, the crossbow aimed right at the mans head. "Who're you?" Daryl asked.

"I need you to answer that question, before I tell you my name. Are you Skud?" The taller man demanded.

This man knew him. "Yeah, But not anymore. I hate that name."

A slight smirk of disbeleif crossed the taller man's face. "Blade." He answered.

Daryl's eyes went wide. "B?" He asked. "Ha! There is no way in hell you're Blade."

This man infront of him was Skud. Now he was older, he sounded different. Why didn't he recognize Blade? "B?" There was what he wanted to hear. Then Skud's face twisted into an angry smirk. "There is no way in hell your Blade."

Though Blade didnt talk much he needed to clarify this.

"I am. We worked together. I saved your ass afew times. Those scars, you dont remember what happend?" He asked.

"I dont. Its been a long time. But if I remember correctly You almost killed me." The younger man laughed.

"But I didnt. I forgave you." Blade let his own smirk drop into a scowl.

"I thought you were dead. I thought my past was gone. But I cant seem to get rid of any of it." He sighed, giving a scowl of his own and dropping his crossbow to his side again. "But you are B, so I shouldnt complain that you didnt slit my throat when I came in."

This man was Blade. There was no doubt about it. Some memories ran back to Daryl others didnt.

"And my name's not Skud anymore." He spat out the old name like dirt. "The name's Daryl. Daryl Dixon." Blade looked at him like he was stupid.

"Why'd you change it?" Blade asked. "I didn't, Thats my real name. Not some stupid nickname that almost got me killed." Daryl laughed slightly and walked to the old station he worked on. "And what about those cartoons?" The older man asked.

"That was the weed. Not me. You saw how much of that shit I smoked." Daryl flipped through some old journals. "And the inventions?"

"I work on engins now. Don't even remember how to build this stuff anymore."

"So, 'Daryl'."

"Yup." He responded. "Oh and one more think. Though I'm sorry I tryed to kill you, I will not hesitate if you call me Skud again." He shot a glare at the tall vampire and pushed himself up onto his old work table to sit down. "The only things I cant get rid of, are you, and this." He said, sticking his bottom lip out to show and old tattoo he hated so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI~! I'm back. Though my posts may not be frequent, you can look me up on Deviant Art as: Minkigi. I'm more active there and easier to talk to. I'll be taking story requests for the rest of the month~!**

* * *

-8 PM- Daryl POV

It kind of felt awkward. Since he had found out Blade had lived in the compound. Blade told him about what had happened since He had left and how this all started for the older man. Daryl had gone out for some hunting at 7 and returned at about 8:40. He set down a string of 7 squirrels and repaired the old gas stove in 20 minutes.

"So B, You still on that 'medicine' the old man used to give you?" He asked.

"No. I ran out a week ago." Blade answered.

Daryl sighed. "Man B, If you go ape shit on me, on O' these arrows is goin' through your head."

"Sk-Daryl. Where'd the accent come from?" Blade chuckled.

Daryl smirked, "When you live with your brother in a trailer park, this happens."

* * *

-10 PM- Blade POV

Daryl had fallen asleep with his crossbow in hand and an empty bottle of beer at his side. He was snoring lightly.

"What happened to the Skud I knew?" Blade asked himself. This new person, looked like Skud, sounded like Skud, but didn't act like the kid he used to know.

Daryl started twitching and mumbling in his sleep. His face twisted into a pained expression. "Carol...Run..." He mumbled. "Don't make me leave you... Not you too." He huffed.

Who else did he have to leave? He mentioned an older brother, and a sister figure whom had lost her daughter. He didn't speak of them much though.

Just what did this kid have to go through?

((IM SORRY THIS IS TOTALLY SHORT~!))


End file.
